If I Die Tonight
by Konoha's new Princess
Summary: Think about it, he is the village's scapegoat. How could he be happy all the time. Rated m for content. Femnaruto ShikaXNaru Warning: Abuse, suicide attempt.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! OK so I got a beta, and I swear, she is amazing! I had gone through my chapters like four times, and couldn't find anything else to fix. Then I sent the to her, and BAM all my mistakes are noticeable! Yay! Thank you so much!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_**:I**_

Chapter 1

Bloody, bruised, and beaten, a young boy, no older than 13, with sunshine blonde hair, sky blue eyes, sun kissed tan skin, and a 'Kill me now' orange jumpsuit, trudged to his home at 2 A.M. He lived in the worst neighborhood, The Red Light District, in Konoha.

This is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

When he got home, he immediately, routinely, limped to the sink in the kitchen, and started to cleanse himself. When Naruto was done, he checked the doors and window's locks twice, securing himself inside his house.

* * *

The next morning, he wouldn't get out of bed…or should I say couldn't. About forty minutes later, a knocking sound was heard. "Open up Naruto!" A shrill, banshee like, voice drifted in from the outside. There was no response, and soon, the door was smashed open.

"Naruto? Oh My KAMI! Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi walked into the house, following a bloody trail. He ended up in Naruto's bedroom, same as Sakura. He kneeled next to the bed, and searched for a pulse. His emotions rose, but he squashed them, down. He eventually found a pulse, but it was weak. Without hesitating, he hauled the blonde-haired boy into his arms and Shunshin'ed to the hospital. Moments later, Sakura ran in, dragging a moody Sasuke with her.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto?" Sakura screamed. Kakashi came up behind her, and said, "He will be fine. The medics are healing him as we speak."

Sakura fell ungracefully into one of the waiting room chairs. A few moments later, they bolted upright, and out of their chairs when they heard an earsplitting scream come from his room. In seconds they were in there, staring at the doctor who was holding a purple vial of an unknown substance into Naruto's IV.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Sakura asked.

"Getting rid of the demon once and for all." The doctor cackled.

Kakashi moved into action, removing the man from the room, and disposing of him. Then he checked on Naruto. "Sakura, get Tsunade. NOW!" She scampered out of the room, and hurried to find the Hokage. "Sasuke, get some ANBU guards, and wait outside of the room!" He silently did as he was told, secretly fearing for his teammate's life.

* * *

Moments later, Tsunade burst in the room, leaving Sakura outside.

"Kai." she said, making a half ram hand sign. Naruto's body began to shimmer, and in a poof of smoke, there was a girl where Naruto last was.

'_What?'_ Kakashi thought, but his main focus was on Naruto's health. He would ask questions later.

Tsunade got to work, unzipping her jacket, and pulling on some gloves, she started her scan. Within seconds, she found the poison "Shizune! Get my Antidote kit, hurry!" Clanks, bumps, and other noises, and Shizune came in with a big metal cart.

"Here you go my lady." She said before rushing out of the room so as not to get in the way.

* * *

Two hours later, Tsunade collapsed into one of the chairs against the wall. Her dull blonde hair dripped sweat, and her breaths came out ragged. "Done," she said.

"Hokage-Sama, how is Naruto a girl?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade just glared at him. "She is an orphan, living on the streets for most of her life, getting beaten every other night, so the third Hokage put a henge on her that made her look like a boy. Think about it Hatake, the village hates her, and they already physically abuse her, what do you think would happen if they knew she was a girl?"

He paled. "Oh." he said in a small voice.

They sat there in silence until Shizune poked her head in, "My lady, Sakura and Sasuke wish to see him, are you alright with that?

The skilled medic and Fifth Hokage rubbed her face tiredly. "Fine but only for a few moments."

* * *

The two young genin came in quietly, took one look at Naruto, and turned to their sensei for help, who, in turn looked at the sighed and proceeded to explain it all...Well most of it..

"...and the Hokage thought of her as a granddaughter, but the most he could do for her was put a henge on her so she wouldn't get raped. She would have told you if she trusted you enough, but as hard to believe as this is, she doesn't trust easily. Only the Third, Iruka, and Teuchi and Ayame have her trust. They are also the only ones who know that she is a girl, besides from me and Jiriaya."

Silence...

_'Maybe I should tell them about Kuuybi...Nah.'_

"She will be fine, so go home, training is obviously canceled." Kakashi finally spoke up.

* * *

A few minutes later, and Sakura walked out of the hospital with Sasuke. For once, she didn't ask him out on a date. They walked in silence until Sakura turned and entered the Yamanaka's Flower Shoppe. "What can I-Sakura?" Sakura looked up when she heard her name coming from her rival/best friend.

"Hello Ino, I need to get two yellow Camilla, two peonies, and two yarrow."

Ino was shocked. Why did Sakura need flowers that represented healing? "Sure." She went to the back and put the flowers into a bouquet then handed them to Sakura. "Who is getting them, Forehead?"

Sakura just sighed, "Naruto, Ino-pig."

"When did Naruto get hurt?"

"Last night" With that, Sakura left, leaving the money on the table.

_'Naruto...'_

* * *

Naruto slowly opened her eyes, and the first things she saw are the flowers next to her bed. 'Where am I?' she thought groggily.

"You're in the hospital Naruto. How do you feel?" a familiar voice says tiredly.

"Baa-Chan? Why am I in the hospital? My head hurts, What happened? Who got me flowers, Is-"

"Naruto!" She cut her off before she started to panic, "You are in the hospital because your team came to get you when you didn't show up for training, and found you nearly dead in your house, your head hurts because you had a concussion, and Sakura got you flowers."

"Oh."

"Care to tell me how you got so hurt?"

Naruto adverted her eyes. "No." she whispered. She started to shake.

"Naru-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, please Baa-Chan." She begged, her blue eyes staring relentlessly into her Hokage's. "Please"

Tsunade stared at her for a moment, but gave in, "fine, but we will need to talk about this sometime."

"Of course."

"Do they know, does my team know that I am a girl?"

"...yes..."

Her face froze. "Do they...I mean are they mad, do they hate me for lying to them?"

"No, they are disappointed because they didn't earn your trust. But they understand... Sakura is sitting outside if you would like to talk with her."

"Alright."

Tsunade got up, and stretched her arms, and opened the door. She poked her head out, and said, "She is awake Sakura. Everyone else, wait here."

Sakura came in, with more flowers. "How are you Naruto?" she said while putting the flowers in a vase next to Naruto's bed. Naruto was silent, watching Sakura. Sakura waited, but soon realized that Naruto wasn't going to speak. "Okay, you are a girl, do you want to go shopping with me sometime?"

"Sure" came a clearly feminine voice, soft, and musical.

A small smile came to Naruto's face. Soon, they were talking about random things, meaningless things.

Half an hour later, a knock resonated through the door, "Naruto, Sakura, can we come in?" Naruto gulped, face ashen.

"Sakura, who knows?" She whispered.

"Umm, yea about that." Sakura started talking really fast,

"IgotflowersfromIno'sshopandshefollowedmeherewit hShikamaruandChojisotheyknow andnowsodoesHinataKibaandShi nsobasiacllyeveryonefromourc lass." (I got flowers from Ino's shop and she followed me here with Shikamaru and Choji, so they know, and now so does Hinata, Kiba and Shino, so basically everyone from our class.)

Oh my." Naruto said. "umm, I guess you can let them in, but one team at a time."

Sakura nodded, and brought Ino's team in.

* * *

**Again, Thank you so much Shikamaru'sLove! You are amazing, and I am so grateful that you are here to point out my mistakes.**

**Read, Review, and hopefully you liked it. I tried my best.**

**:I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I am back, with another part to my story. I got a few good reviews, and I wanted to say, thank you for taking the time to review. You all mean the world to me, even though there are only a few of you. I try to read every review.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_** :I**_

Chapter 2

Ino ran in first, and then Choji came in eating potato chips, and finally, Shikamaru. They all looked to Naruto, and Sakura said uncertainly, "Should I give you all a moment?"

Naruto took a deep breath, holding it in slightly, and then exhaled softly, "No, you would want to hear this too, but, please, listen to me, don't jump to conclusions, and just, just don't hate me..." Everyone settled into chairs with frowns on their faces. "I was born, October tenth, the night of the Kyuubi attack. The Fourth Hokage, after battling it for a long period of time, realized that he had to seal it away. The fox couldn't be killed, because it is a corporeal entity, kind of like how a god cannot be killed… He had to use someone whose chakra coils had not been developed, so only a baby would do… I was the one he sealed it into."

Naruto waited as Sakura, Ino, and Choji gasped with terrified expressions on their faces, and Choji stopped eating his chips. She sighed, but noticed that Shikamaru did not do anything. He had a puzzled look that she knew well from watching him play Shogi with Asuma-Sensei. Naruto closed her eyes. "I am not the demon. When a weapon is sealed into a scroll, the scroll is still just a scroll, right?"

"…Right." Sakura said uncertainly, her voice wavering.

"I was an orphan, a female orphan. The villagers resented me, and, as much as he tried, the Third did not have enough time to look after me and take care of the village. He made a law that no one could talk about the Kyuubi, so the next generation would never know. The punishment of breaking that law is death, unless the Hokage or I give you permission to tell someone. I grew up with ANBU watching over me."

"One day, one of my protectors helped the villagers beat me. After that, the Hokage put a henge over me. I looked like a boy, so that no one would think of…you know… but the whisker markings on my face can't be covered with Genjutsu. He put me in the orphanage, hoping they would treat me right."

"I was still beaten, but by the care-takers, and the Head of the Orphanage never contacted the Hokage, or ever brought me to a hospital. By the time Jiji had weeded out all the ninja that hated and resented me, I was six, and had been living alone on the streets for two years. He still placed competent ANBU, that didn't despise me, to watch over me, but he also gave me an apartment. He paid for the bills, and I grew up there. He often came over during his lunch break, giving me food as well as making sure I had some emergency money."

"He even took care of me after beatings, while sending ANBU off to capture the villagers." Naruto took in a shaking breath, and said, "Last night was no different than any of the others I have suffered through. Some drunken men decided they should mess with 'the demon brat'," Bitterness rang in her voice, "So they attacked me on my way home from training. They beat me, and left me in an alley. Those fools think that a simple beating is enough to kill me. The Kyuubi heals me."

Sakura grew angry surprisingly fast, and Ino had tears streaming from her face. In seconds the young blonde was trapped in a hug by both teenage Kunoichi. Gentle Choji and lazy Shikamaru stood up with a gleaming fire in their eyes, and whispered menacingly, "I'll kill 'em."

* * *

There was silence until after the enraged boys stalked out of the room in search of Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shino. "…Do you want us to tell the rest?" Ino asked in a soft tone. Naruto nodded tiredly. Ino swiftly barged out of the room, and in moments, whispers, gasps, and multiple proclamations of, "I will kill them", "Make them pay", and Sasuke's, "I will annihilate them all" were heard through the flimsy hospital room door.

Silence reined again, and then every Shinobi and Kunoichi alike started to chuckle in a menacing way. Naruto grew nervous, When Kiba said, "So, she is not the demon?"

Shikamaru sighed again and said, "No, she is like a sealing scroll for a sword, but not the actual sword." Kiba responded with a, "Oh, okay!"

Akamaru then barked loudly. "Okay, I can ask." Kiba responded. He then stuck his head in. "Do you, umm mind if we…umm sniff you? You know, to get the scent of those bastards who did this to you." His face was as red as a tomato.

"Umm, okay…Sure…" Naruto said confusedly. Her face felt hot.

The dog lover and his partner in crime made short work of gathering different scents, and then sorting through them. While that was going on, Kakashi alerted Tsunade on Naruto's situation. All she asked was that the men be brought to her alive. She does not care if they are beaten, so long as she does not have to heal them. She wanted to punish them too. They messed with the wrong girl.

* * *

Later that night, screams could be heard all over the village, and the people of Konoha wondered why the Hokage didn't send ANBU to calm the situation.

In the morning, Tsunade came into Naruto's room, and asked, "Do you want to beat the stuffing – I mean help punish the men responsible? You can if you want to." Naruto nodded, and Tsunade escorted her to a cell in the Hokage tower. With the lights on, she recognized one man in particular. He sold her rotten food all the time, threw things at her, vandalized her home, stole her belongings, and had multiple times led some of the attacks on her.

It turns out he was the one who suggested to the other men that they should mess with her. Naruto tentatively sat next to him. She reached out to slap him, and the minute her hand touched his skin, her pent up fury and hate was released.

"You are a bastard!" She screamed, pouncing on him like a lioness. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She screeched over and over again. Her shouts then turned into wordless roars. She growled and clawed at his face, broke each of his fingers, and dislocated his left shoulder.

The beast within her responded to her pent up fury, making her long, silky hair become wilder, her eyes blood red with cat-like slits as pupils, and her whisker marks darker and thicker. Her incisors lengthened, and became sharper. Her fingernails were long and dagger like and more durable.

The others backed up to the wall.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, she remembered something. She sent a jolt of chakra though his body, just enough so that he would wake up. She leaned in closely, and whispered, "You said that the mark of a demon was the whisker marks on my face." Naruto cackled at his horrified face, and gouged three long whisker-like cuts into each of his cheeks. "Now everyone will know that you are a demon."

With that, she brushed her hands on her pants and left the room, her appearance back to normal. Shikamaru kicked him into the nearest wall and followed the jinnchuriki out.

* * *

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"…Yeah, I think so." Naruto replied. She sat down on the bench, on the opposite wall of the Hokage's office.

"I talked to my parents last night… We feel that you shouldn't be living on your own, that it is too dangerous, and so, we want to invite you to live with us. With the Nara Clan as an ally and the village will know that you are under our protection. Tsunade says she agrees." Shikamaru offered.

Naruto gave a small smile, "I wouldn't want to…cause any problems, if…"

"You wouldn't cause problems." Shika insisted. "We all know that you are not a monster, and the entire clan thinks of you as a hero." She still looked unsure. "My father said he knew your parents and would be willing to try to persuade Lady Tsunade if he could tell you about them."

Naru's face lit up. "Really?" Shikamaru nodded. "Then I shall accept your gracious offer."

Shikamaru smiled, and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the tower and towards the Nara Compound. Naruto blushed, but thankfully Shika did not see it. The two ran through the village.

* * *

Three streets away from the tower, they stopped in front of a one story building with the Nara symbol, a circle with a line going through it, on the door. "Here we are." Shikamaru said, opening the door and taking off their shoes, as custom dictated.

Immediately after the young blonde and genius stepped over the threshold, a woman with long, dark brown hair that was the color of roasted chestnuts, and chocolate brown eyes, came running out of what Naru could only assume was the kitchen. "Shikamaru, you're home!" she exclaimed, hugging Shikamaru. "And you brought Naru-Chan!" She swapped Shika for Naruto.

"Does this mean you will be staying with us?"

Naruto would have responded, but she was too busy being strangled in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom, you're suffocating Naruto, and yes, she is staying."

"Yay!" Mrs. Nara squealed before running off to tell her husband. "Troublesome woman." was mumbled with a smile from Shikamaru.

"That would be my mom, Yoshina Nara. My father's name is Shikaku Nara." Shikamaru explained to a very dazed Naruto. "She is always like that, except when she is nagging us, or worried."

"Okay." Was all Naruto could think of saying.

"C'mon" He said with a smirk. He led her into the family room. "Dad, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Pleased to meet you." The Head of the Nara clan said lazily.

"You too, sir." Naruto said shyly.

"No need to be so formal." He said sighing.

"Let's show Naru-Chan to her new room!" Yoshino exclaimed brightly. Both teens nodded and followed Lady Nara down a hallway. Mrs. Nara led them past two doors, pointing out the kitchen and the bathroom, and then stopped. "On the right is Shika's room, and on the left is yours." She opened the door on the left and then stepped back to let Naruto inspect the room.

Naruto walked in, and took a look around. There was a queen sized bed, the frame made out of a deep mahogany wood, a large dresser, a walk-in closet, a desk and multiple selves. Everything was made out of the same dark wood. The walls were already painted orange, and there was a window with light blue curtains. There was a desk lamp upon the desk, along with an orange and blue note book labeled Naruto. There was dark brown hardwood on the floor, with an orange shag rug in the center.

She looked at Yoshina, confused. "It is for you to write your thoughts and experiences in. You don't have to use it if you don't feel like it." Lady Nara explained.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We should probably go get your stuff now. The others are there packing it all up for you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grabbed Shika's hand and started pulling him out the door, smiling broadly. "Let's go."

* * *

**I hope you liked this new addition to If I Die Tonight. Please read, and if you want to review, that would be awesome. Thanks again to Shikamaru'sLove!**

**:I **


End file.
